Just forget the world
by Pippy2585
Summary: AU: Peeta dies in the arena after being pushed off the Cornucopia by Cato; but as two victors are still named and the two are forced to be lovers, that isn't the end of Katniss' troubles. Rated M for violent stuff and possibly later lemons?
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" I yell, even though a beast of a murderer still stands alive, in front of me, and will have no trouble pushing me off the Cornucopia. To my death. The same as what he did to Peeta.

"PEETA! Peeta... Peeta, I – I - I'm – I'm coming!" I can't do anything but jump off the side where I kick away the bodies of the dead mutts and double over next to Peeta, racked with sobs and a dull and empty feeling inside of me. I feel something pulling me away, and I'm sure it's the Capitol. Coming to sedate me.

But I remind myself that's impossible. That... that _monster, _is still alive. Cato. And I'm still alive. But I wish I wasn't. So that I could be dead, gone, bled white, and up there with the Boy with the Bread. Not here. Where I'm trapped, so helplessly, as Cato will choose some horrible, sadistic end for me. Maybe like Rue's death. But not as quick. Maybe like Glimmer's death. But even more painful. Cato won't let me escape without giving the audience a good show.

"_I hate you..." _I whisper, but I get up from the body beside me and shout it to the murderer. "I hate you! Just... just get out of my sight, _you stupid pig!_" my voice breaks, filled with sadness and too many emotions to name, as tears fill mine and for some reason, Cato's eyes. I get a lump in my throat that I just can't choke down.

"_Katniss... _Katniss, I did it for _us!_ I did it for _us!"_

"Shut up! No you didn't, you did it for yourself, so you could live as a victor. Why would... why would you care about me anyway?" I say hollowly.

But I think back. To the training center. The looks he gave me, on the nights of the chariot processions, the interviews. Sometimes, if he was with others, he just sort of sized me up. But one day, at lunch with Peeta... it was something more. We lingered the gaze for a few seconds, but I never thought it meant anything.

"_You love me."_

Before he can say anything back, the cannon fires for Peeta, who's heart was apparently struggling for his survival and against his bleeding limbs, torn open or chewed by those mutts. The trumpets sound almost immediately after and I am named victor with Cato. I collapse, still weeping, cradled against Peeta. Cato tries to drag me away, both our hands slick with blood, and I just kick and yell viciously at him while two hovercraft come to pick their two victors and the body up. Frozen in place, I succumb to sedation, of which I spend one last hour of happiness with Peeta and my father. Even though I know this happiness is not real, I do know it's going to be the last shred of peace I ever have again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinna stares cautiously at me, even though I'm no longer looking feral as I was coming out of the arena; hair sticking in strange, frizzy points, wounds on my head and all over my body, and, of course, screaming and shouting things when I woke up (which only got me another shot of tranquiliser). Instead, I find my hair smooth and perfect, my skin clear and soft, free of all those nasty scars, and, even though it's long gone, I still see Peeta's blood on my hands every day. It doesn't matter. Cinna doesn't lie to me. He knows the mood I'm in.

"Where's Ca-"

"Alive, in his quarters." He interrupts me, placing himself on the edge of my hospital bed. His sentence ultimately ends all hope, but he begins to explain about what happened out there. "The Capitol heard all of Cato's hints at his love for you – whispering your name in his sleep, trying to put the other Career tributes off your scent. He admitted to Peeta later on, after he cut him with his sword, that he was acting and trying to make sure than no-one killed you. Honestly, I'm not sure if his love's real, but you're in trouble anyways."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because the Capitol citizens voted to let Cato's love for you blossom, and so they let you both live," This doesn't help until he continues. "and unless you act in love, you can guess what'll happen." Yes, I can guess. The Capitol will realise we outsmarted their games, will hate us forever, and will kill everyone we love. "So even if you hate him, you need to act in love. Understand?" I nod and accept the hug he gives me. What do I do now? I don't feel like dragging myself out of bed, nor do I intend to.

Sure enough though, I manage to do something. I complete the interview, am crowned victor, Cato announces his love officially, and Caesar is beside himself. The recap of the games in the interview – this year, they play some sort of love story – is just nightmarish, so I tune it out and cradle myself in my beautiful, layered yellow dress.

Later, I return to my chambers, to find that Cato and I will be sharing a room, the news broken by Haymitch. But it isn't this, what strikes me with fear or dread.

It's the sight of President Snow there that does.


End file.
